Power converters, in particular switched-mode AC/DC power converters, typically have unique circuitry to reduce power used during light-load and no-load conditions. A power converter having a low power standby mode may be used to efficiently operate the power converter during light-load and no-load conditions. There are increasingly stringent requirements for offline power converters to draw very small amounts of power when the power converters are unloaded or inactive (no load demand) in a sleep mode.